minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Miner's Legacy: The Legends of the Twin Miners
Note that this is '''NOT' the collaborative project I was planning, it's just a different fanfiction'' A Miner's Legacy: The Legend of the Twin Miners is a Minecraft TV Show originated in Canada. It is about many adventures and actions Baron Haynes & Byera Haynes stars and appears in. It is also about them training many moves and going on many requested endeavours. RedFurnace's Fan Vehicles are included as well. Characters 'Good Guys' * Black Ice & Blue Fire (BI & BF) - The Main Protagonists. * Steve - The chosen one to save minecraftia, a friend of BI and BF gave his powers to them. * Green Water (GW) - Black Ice and Blue Fire's Best Friend. * Alex - Leading lady, Steve's girlfriend. * Grey Sparrow (GS) - ''One of BI & BF's Human Friend.'' * Yellow Thunder (YT) - One of BI & BF's Human Friend. * Hogly Burn - A strong and frantic Pigman. * Lambert Shears - Hogly's adoptive brother who's a Sheepman. * Rex (Creeper) - A rich, shapeshifting, white Creeper of Kreepton. * Blade (Human) - A very brave warrior and survivor of the war of Area 64. * Black Flare - A wise Pyroman. * Lisa Orion - Black Ice's girlfriend. * Jace Simmons - An Endi Agent. * Wendy Creeperson - A Flying Creeper. * Isaac Stapleton - A Purple Slime. * Daffy - Black Ice and Blue Thunder's pet Ender Dragon. Bad Guys * Slender Woman - The Tyrant of all Endermen and the leader of all Witherman Troops resembling Slender Man. * Lord Herobrine - First Miner of Minecraft. * Mecha Herobrine - A Robot by Lord Herobrine. * Enderbrine - Herobrian's (not Lord Herobrine) cousin. * Ender Prince - An Aether City Resident. * Israphel - A creepy, Creeper face man from Yogscast. * Brick Burn - Hogly's evil brother. (He is actually Shifty) * Wither Beast King - King of all Withers and Witherman Troops. Husband of Slender Woman. * Lord Elemento - Deity of Disastio and Destroyer of most beings, especially Humans. * Witherman Troop - A Group of Endermen with a Wither Skin. * The Acquit - A hired assassin of Slender Woman. Minor Characters * Edd - A Male Sniper with a Bow and a Rifle. * Santa Clause - The Man who goes all over the world to deliver Gifts to all children who are nice. * Horace - One of Santa's Flying Horses. * Timmy Vincent - ' * '''Mitch Henry - ' * 'Jordan Kaine - ' *'''Iceman Ian - An Undead man who is Cyrokinetic. *'Gretchen Freeloader - The mentioned Red's friend and heroine.' * William Wilde - WILD CREEPER!! Guess Star. * Miss Apocolypse - Dr. Roly Poly's evil sister. * Jimmy - A Yellow Slime * Tedd Slimbo - An Emerald Green Slime * Boris TNTson - A Dark Green Creeper * Victor Combustion - An Underground Creeper * Rebecca - A Crimson Creeper Episodes 'Season 1' #'Twin Fight' - BI & BF trained and learnt Electrokinesis. Green Water, Grey Sparrow and Yellow Thunder was also kidnapped by Israphel. (Trivia: Debut of BI, BF, GW, GS, YT and Israphel.) #'Speared by the Enemy' - BI & BF fell into a trap and had to survive the Spears shooting at them. Herobrine even tried to kill them. (Trivia: Debut of Lord Herobrine. This episode is also a pun of Spared by the Enemy.) #'Nether say Nether' - BI & BF roamed around in the Nether to get some Nether Stars to make some Beacons, but Israphel and Herobrine keeps tracking them and tried throw Green Water, Grey Sparrow and Yellow Thunder in lava. (Trivia: This is a pun of saying "Never say Never.") #'Diamond Fever' - When BI & BF Mined Diamonds to create an Enchantment Table, but Mecha Herobrine wants all for himself and kill the twins. (Trivia: Debut of Mecha Herobrine. Similar to ThaChompLeader's book, Diamond Fever.) #'End the Man' - Enderbrine confronted along with his Endermen army to take over . BI, BF, GW, GS & YT had to stop them. (Trivia: Enderbrine's Debut) #'Calfloward Disastard' - BI & BF became frozen by Iceman Ian and sent to Calfloward. He was mind controlled by Herobrine. Only GW, GS and YT had to save them. (Trivia: Iceman Ian's Debut) #'The Good, the Bad and the Hogly' - Hogly came into SpruceVille because he lost his powers and BI & BF had to retrieve his powers and help stop the person who disabled his powers (Israphel). (Trivia: Hogly's Debut. The episode name is a pun of "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly.") #'Mine Love' - Black Ice felt in love with Lisa Orion. The Ender Prince used a Love Potion Ray to get people to love him and do whatever he desires, even to make him King of the City. (Trivia: Ender Prince and Lisa Orion's Debut. This is a Valentine episode) #'Over the Top' - BF & BI had to retrieve a BAM-Wither to the Fort Redwood Military Base which was seized by Israphel. #'Green days by the River' - GW was Humiliated by a gang of Thugs and kidnapped in a Secret Base in a River. It's up to BI & BF to destroy them and prove GW's innocence. (Trivia: This episode's name is like the Trinidadian book). #'Disc 11' - BI and BF always get nightmares with Disc 11, and had to go to Planet Kreepton to get rid of the fear. (Trivia: This is an April Fools day episode, though it was released in March. Rex's Debut) #'Flaw and Order' - Enderbrine mind controlled people, making them thinking he is flawless and his enemies must be defeated. (Trivia: A pun of "Law and Order.") #'Twins' Night' - #'Easter Eggs' - BI & BF and their friends went for a trip to Easter Mines, Herobrine kept following them to creep them out and posted many signs and structures. (Trivia: This episode is referring to Easter and Secret Figures, which is sometimes called Easter Eggs.") #'Slunder Party' - BI and BF had a big party in their cabin in the woods. Israphel disguised himself as Slenderman to ruin it. #'Wendy and Isaac' - BI and BF befriended a Flying Creeper (Wendy) and a Slime (Isaac). They also trained them Aerokinesis and Mastered Hydrokinesis. Israphel wanted to kill them (Trivia:Wendy and Isaac's Debut) #'Angry Blocks' - Isaac and his Slime friends' food was stolen. So they teamed up with BI and BF to find the thief, retrieve their items and destroy that thief. (Trivia: This is based off Angry Birds) #'To Mine or not to Mine' - GW, GS, YT, Lisa, BI & BF went to their Underground Base to throw a party. The next day, they woke up in a Mineshaft, where Lord Herobrine and Enderbrine were. (Trivia: Pun of "To be or not to be) #'Cobblestone Town's Invasion' - Emeraliaux Aliens invaded Cobblestone Town, Meanwhile, BF and BI was sick, so it was up to Hogly, GW, GS and YT to save the City. #'Where's Hogly (Pt. 1)' - Hogly was captured by Slender Woman's Wither Troops. BI, BF, Lisa, Jace and Lambert had to save him, but went through many obstacles. (Trivia: This is Jace, Lambert, Slender Woman and the Wither Troops' Debut) #'Where's Hogly (Pt. 2)' - The Heroes continued their journey and finished off their final obstacle. They had to defeat the Villains and rescue Hogly (Trivia: This is the Sequel to Where's Hogly) #'Lamb of my Birth' - BI & BF went to their homeland for a vacation along with Lambert. While they were their, Brick Burn tried to ruin them with Creepers he ruled and blackmailed. (Trivia:This is suppost to be a pun of "Land of my Birth".) # Ham O'ween - It became halloween when BF, BI, GW, GS, YT, Hogly, Lambert, Lisa and Jace had a Halloween Party. Slender Woman and Enderbrine scared most of them (Trivia: This is a halloween episode.) #'Smite after Dark' - BI and Lisa went at the movies. After the movies, they went home, a Werewolf, a man looking like Jeff the Killer and Israphel tried to kill Black Ice and take away Lisa. (Trivia: This is a pun of Night after Dark) #'Herobrine or Villainbrine?!' - Mecha Herobrine, Enderbrine and Lord Herobrine hosts in a Gameshow called "Herobrine or Villainbrine?". BF & BI decided to see all the miseries the Villainous contestants and the Brines are up to, to stop them. #'When Pigmen Fly' - Hogly entered a Stunt Plane flying contest. Brick Burn entered as a sham, hiring Creepers to cheat for him. Black Ice and Black Fire had to stop them but helping Hogly. (Trivia - This is a pun for "When Pigs Fly.") #'Did Somebody say, Cheese?' - Blue Fire became addicted to eating Cheese, which gave The Brines and Israphel an idea to kidnap and assassinate him. BI, GW, GS, YT, Jace and Lisa tried to snap him out of him. #'Train Frenzy' - BI, BF, Hogly, Lambert and Jace trained and learnt how to master Atmokinesis and Geokinesis. When taking a break, they got Knocked out and woke up in a Train that is about to crash into a volcano. #'Craftsgiving' - It's Thanksgiving and BI, BF, Hogly, Lambert, Jace and Lisa cooked Chickens. While they went away, Brick Burn poisoned the chicken. Luckily Isaac and Wendy was there to help. (Trivia: This is a thanksgiving episode) #'Arctic Prisoners' - BI & BF was lost in an artic Area. They also mastered Arctikinesis there. Slender Woman and a Frost Dynonn also tried to destroy them and then destroy the cities. #'T'was the Mine before Christmas' - A 1-Hour Christmas episode. Including Edd, Santa, Horace and every characters in the previous episodes. The only excluded characters are Slender Woman and her Witherman troops and Mecha Brine. The bad guys tries to ruin it, while the good guys tried to save it. (Trivia: The name of the episode is like a pun for "T'was the Night before Christmas". Santa, Edd and Horace's debut) #'New Shears Eve' - New years eve begins when All the trouble starts at day and ends at evening. Every characters from the previous episodes (except Santa and Horace). BF and BI missed the countdown and Lambert was possessed by a demon summoned by Enderbrine. (Trivia: Jordan Kaine's debut and final appearance because he was killed by Israphel. ). #'New Shears Day' - Midnight and everyone enjoyed themselves. BF and BI tried to save Lambert, but Enderbrine made it worst by also controlling him. Rex the Creeper helped them and enjoyed his New Years day in the Overworld. (Trivia: This is the Season Finale, also a pun of "New Years Day.") 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' 'Season 5' TBC 'Season 6' TBC 'Season 7' TBC 'Season 8' TBC Shorts Shorts are the short episodes with pure comedy and madness. TBC Other Medias Games with the same name of the series is planned to be released, which is planned as a spin-off for the series . DVDs are also released with movies, which is a big hit for the series like A Miner's Legacy: Across the the Circular Universe and A Miner's Legacy: Revenge of LONE. Story Books and Graphic Novels (Comic Books) also contain adventurous and action events of the episodes. There are also apps that are downloadable like games, also you can visit www.aminer'slegacy.org/ (note that the link is fake) to see the shorts and episodes you've missed. It is now showing on Tablets, Smart Phones, Windows 7, XP, 98, 8, Vista and on Kindles. T-Shirts, Books and Cosmetics/Eating Materials with AML designs are available in stores Trivia *Most of the Episodes have puns. *Some of the Episodes have no Trivia. *Daffy reacts like what his name means, Silly. He is serious when coming to battling or people harming his friends. *Wild Creeper is a guess star for Season 2 and Season 4. *The Names of the Star Wars episode are spoofs as well: **Blackin Icewalker (Luke Skywalker), Blulando Firissian (Lando Carlissian), Heroba Brine (Boba Fett), Slender Wesell (Zam Wesell) , Endo Brine (Jango Fett), Elemento Vader (Darth Vader) and Mine Patine (Palpatine). *The Show is very popular to Spectracians, Anonymans, Earthlyns and Caverni. It have greatest hits, a youtube channel (not true), and over 5,000,000 views. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics